Lonely Without Her II
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Three years passed. What happens when Archie comes back for a second attempt. Will the four friends manage to get things back to normal or will Archie have his way this time and get his revenge on them all?
1. Chapter 1

Three years had passed. Austin had been away for about three months out of his six that he was going to be gone for. Ally was finding it hard without him around. She'd had to stay behind for work. Trish and Dez had gone with Austin on his trip. She'd been watching the performances on live tv. She'd been watching the girls in the crowds going crazy over him. He might have announced they were dating but girls still wanted him more and it made Ally feel the jealously washing over her the longer he was gone from her. However Austin was getting worried about Ally being out with her work without him. He knew what guys were like around her.

He got home from his concert late one night. He put his guitar in the corner of his room. He looked at his phone. He'd messaged her before the concert three hours ago and she still hadn't got back. He lay on the bed face first. He sat up after a bit turning the news on. He looked up seeing Archie's picture come up. "Archie Dawson escaped prison two days ago and police are still out to find him." Austin didn't hear the rest of what was said because his mind suddenly went back to Ally. He grabbed his bag stuffing his clothes in it. He bolted out of the room with it and his guitar. And dragged Trish and Dez off back to the airport with their gear. He got the next flight back to Miami.

They landed at about 3am. He ran off grabbing his bags. He rushed out of the airport with Trish and Dez following. He took off to Ally's apartment she was now living in and honestly, when he was home, he spent most of his life there too. He unlocked the door running in. He dropped everything on the floor. "Ally!" he yelled desperately hoping she was still there. "Ally answer me!" He ran up the stairs. He then felt something crash into his chest. He looked down to see Ally. "Austin?! What are you….." She didn't even get the rest of her sentence out before his lips were against hers. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He pulled away after a minute short of breath. "Oh thank god you're okay." He nuzzled the side of her face gently. She touched the side of his face. "What's wrong Austin?" He held her hand gently. "Archie got out. I got worried you were in danger." She whined softly holding him tightly. He rubbed her back gently.

They went downstairs and Trish and Dez were collapsed on the chairs asleep. Austin shrugged. "Let's just leave them." Ally wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you still have three months to go on tour?" He nodded. She buried her face in him. He held her tighter resting his head on hers. "I've missed you Alls." She purred softly. "I've missed you too." He twirled her hair around his finger gently. He sat down on the couch with Ally next to him. She snuggled up next to him. He leaned back lying her on top of him. She fell asleep after a while. He smiled kissing the top of her head. He closed his eyes going to sleep.

The next morning he woke up with his arms around Ally's waist. Their legs were tangled in each other's. He smiled to himself. She stirred against him snuggling against him. "My Austy." He laughed softly. "I've missed this a lot." He whispered. She nodded. "Me too." He held her tighter. "I think I'm gonna kidnap you and take you with me." He teased. She laughed sitting up. "Sorry Austin but you can't. You'll have to wait three months till your tour is done." She said getting up. Austin dove over pulling her back into his arms. "Don't leave me again Ally. I can't go on without you." He begged. She touched his cheek. "You'll make it. Promise." He sighed softly. Trish walked into the lounge. "Oh good. We're booked to fly out this afternoon to get back on tour." She said. Austin sighed nodding. He held Ally tighter. Being away for such long periods just made him realize how much more he loved this girl and made it all the harder to leave.

The day passed far too fast for Austin's liking. Before he knew it, he was back on the plane leaving Miami and jetting off for his next destination. He leant on the window watching out of the plane. "Don't worry Austin. It'll pass faster than you realize." Trish comforted. He looked at her. "What about Archie?" She hugged him gently. "Don't worry. I alerted the cops that his cousin and uncle live in Miami so they're gonna keep a watch out for him." He nods leaning his head back on the window watching outside. He sighed to himself. _Oh Ally. Why can't I take you everywhere with me?_ He closed his eyes slowly falling asleep. Ally was the only thing in his head while he slept. He wanted to run home again and hold her close again. Feel her against him. Feel her hair. Have her with him for the rest of his life. Never leave her alone again. He knew it broke her when he had tours and she couldn't come along.

A few hours later they touched down in New York. They got off the plane heading out of the airport with their bags. "Now, we need to check into the motel and then we're to head off to the city to get things sorted for your concert." Trish said firmly. Austin nodded slowly. They dropped their things off at the motel and then headed into the city to the building where he had to perform. Jimmy was there waiting for them. "What took you so long?" He questioned. "We just had a few problems." Trish said. He nodded. "Well get practicing. Now!" they went off through the back doors. Austin sat down with his guitar going through his songs while Dez raided the table in the room that had food all over it. Trish shook her head watching him.

Dez came by Austin after a bit sitting next to him. "Hey buddy?" Austin looked at him. "There's someone to see you outside." Austin stopped playing "Stuck On You" and put his guitar up. "Who is it?" he asked. Dez shrugged. "Beats me. They just showed up while I was eating and was all like, 'I want to see Austin Moon this instant.' And so I told them you were busy and then they drew a gun aiming it at me and ordered me to get you." Austin stared at him. "Could you imagine that?! Someone threatened me with a gun!" Trish frowned. "It's all a bit strange it you ask me. Why would anyone want to see Austin that bad?" Austin paled a bit. "Brooke?" Trish looked at him and then Dez. "Can't have been. It wasn't a female's voice." Dez said. Austin got up putting his guitar on the table. He walked out of the room headed down the hall a bit. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. He started to wonder if Dez had been making it all up as a joke. He turned around and came face to face with another person. "Well well, he actually gave you the message then." They said crossing their arms. Austin let out a low growl glaring at them. "Archie." He hissed. Archie smirked at him. "The one and only."


	2. Chapter 2

Austin stared at Archie for a second. "You put me in that prison." Archie snapped. "Of course I did. You're a danger to Ally and her family." Archie laughed. "Boy are you in over your head." He smiled. "Nevertheless you won't be seeing her again. Not when I'm finished with you." Austin punched Archie back away from him. Archie crashed into the wall. "You don't ever lay one finger on my girl!" Austin yelled. Archie got up looking at him. "Oh I wasn't thinking of that yet. I'm talking about you're accidental death." Austin looked at him wide eyed. He ran at Archie who ran off. The two off them ran out on the stage jumping off it. Jimmy looked up seeing the two of them running around the building. The workers in the building moved out of the way. Trish and Dez came out. "Austin! Stop it!" Trish yelled. Austin ignored her. He lunged at Archie knocking him down. He grabbed him by the collar. He punched him into the wall. "You will never hurt Ally or me you sick bastard!" He hissed. Archie hit Austin back away from him. "We'll see about that kid." Austin kicked him in the stomach before punching him again.

Security was called in and grabbed Archie. Jimmy, Trish, and Dez came over to them both. "What the hell Austin?! And who the hell is he?!" Austin glared at Archie. " _He's_ Ally's cousin and he's out to get her and her family! And he wants to kill me and make it look accidental!" Jimmy looked at Archie before leading the kids away from the area. They went backstage. "Austin, I know this is going to be distracting but you have to continue with the rest of the tour okay?" Austin sighed nodding. "Alright Jimmy." He said softly. Jimmy smiled. "Great. And good luck." With that, Jimmy walked off to finish his work he was sorting. Trish and Dez looked at me worried. "What?" he asked sitting down as a lady came over to fix him up. "Are you sure this is a good idea. Shouldn't we just….you know? Postpone the tour until this is sorted and he's locked up again?" Trish said. Austin shook his head. "Jimmy wants me to continue so I will. I can't let him down." He said although it hurt him to say so. The thought of postponing it and getting to be with Ally was nagging him but he pushed it aside. His two friends sat down and looked at each other worried.

Austin came out of his room a few hours later. Trish was on the phone. "Ally. Stop panicking. He's perfectly fine. I assure you." She said. Austin stared at her. He ran over to Trish. "What are you doing?!" He whispered. Trish looked at him. "Here. You can talk to him." She said shoving the phone into Austin's hand. He put it to his ear. "Hey Alls." He said calmly. "Austin! What happened?! Are you okay? Is he really going to try and kill you? I want you home again." She blurted out quickly. "Okay. Well I got in a fight with Archie. Yes I'm fine….mostly. Yes he's probably going to try and kill me but I won't let him. And I know you want me home. I want you too." He said leaning on the wall. "Austin." She whined softly. "Oh Ally. Don't do that to me. I'll come running home if you do. But I can't. I promised Jimmy and I don't want to let him down." She sighed softly. "Do you mind if Dallas takes me out later today?" She asked. Austin was quiet for a minute. "Hey, sure….why not." He said trying to keep a happy tone to it. This was the last thing he wanted. "Thanks Austin." He sighed. "No problem. Look, I better go." He said. "Okay. Bye Austin." They both hung up. He slid down the wall sighing.

Back in Miami Dallas and Ally had gone out to one of the cafes late that evening. She was positive Austin sounded hurt when she checked for his permission but she wasn't completely sure. The two of them were talking to each other. Ally had been teaching music at the school now as well and had been thoroughly enjoying it. "Are you really going to go cancel your plans to go on the tour with Austin?" He asked after a while. She nodded. "I have to. I can't be apart from him anymore. Especially when Archie is around after him." He nodded. "I'll come with you till you get to Austin. That way if Archie comes for you, you'll have someone." She smiled. "Thanks Dallas." She looked up at the screen at the café seeing Austin on there at the start of the concert. She watched him closely. This was the closest she got to seeing Austin at the moment.

The next morning, Ally had cancelled all her plans and had everything she needed packed ready to go. She and Dallas got a plane to Los Angeles where Austin was heading for. "I'm so glad Trish sent me the destinations he's going to." Dallas nodded. "Yeah. Otherwise we'd never find him." She laughed softly. She watched outside the window. They landed hours later and she texted Trish to find out what motel they were staying at. She sent the reply back and they got a cab to the motel. Dallas booked a room for himself figuring Austin wouldn't let Ally have her own room. Ally headed up to the entertainment part of the motel. She pushed the door open slowly looking inside seeing the usual workers setting up the things for the concert that night. She saw Austin walk across the stage. She smiled. She decided to leave her arrival here till after the show.

That night she was in the crowds with Dallas watching Austin perform. She turned to Dallas. "Thanks for the help Dallas." He smiled. "No worries Ally." He kissed her gently. Dez had been recording the concert when he saw Ally. Get a kiss from Dallas. He gasped but kept quiet. After Austin had finished his song and gone off the side of the stage for a few minutes, he dashed up. "Austin! I just saw Dallas kiss Ally!" He called. Austin froze. "What?!" Dez nodded and Austin looked out seeing Dallas with Ally. She took a few steps to the side from him. She hadn't expected it. "He can't do that! He's not right for her!" He went to run out to straighten this out when he was called back on stage. He walked out onto the stage. Ally noticed him looking over in her direction looking broken.

She saw Dez come down and she ran over to him. "What's wrong with Austin?" She asked not worrying about the fact she'd just blown her surprise. "Austin's upset that Dallas kissed you." He said. She looked up at her boyfriend. She loved him more than anything. "Hey guys" Austin said getting their attention. "I'm really sorry about this but I'm gonna have to stop the concert here." The crowd stared at him. "I just heard something from Dez and I can't concentrate fully. I'm really sorry." He started walking off stage. "Austin wait!" Ally called. He stopped turning around seeing her run up onto the stage. She stopped a bit away from him. "What about Dallas?" He asked. "We're just friends." She said softly. "I'm sorry! I love you!" Austin smiled grabbing her around the waist pulling her close crashing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away after a minute hearing cheers from the waiting crowds. "Go on. Do the rest of the concert." She said. He nodded pulling away from her. "Stay where I can see you." He said and she nodded. She went back down to Trish and Dez happily watching him for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

After the concert had finished Ally went backstage to see Austin. She looked around not seeing him anywhere. She then froze feeling someone holding her from behind. "Hey pretty girl." Austin whispered in her ear. She relaxed into him. "Don't scare me like that." She said. He smiled turning her around nuzzling her. "Which room are you in?" He asked. "Dallas only booked a room for him." He looked at her. "You're not staying with him are you?" She laughed. "No" She ran her hands up his leather jacket and around his neck. "He thought you'd have me with you so he didn't bother." He smiled. He lifted her up into his arms walking off to his room. He walked in closing the door with his foot. He went over lying her on his bed. He lay next to her snuggling up to her. "My baby." She purred softly stroking his hair. "How many hours do I have with you?" He asked. She thought for a minute. "About 2, 250." She said. He frowned. "What?" She smiled. "I'm staying with you for the rest of the tour. I cancelled my plans to come with you." He smiled hugging her tighter. "That's my Ally-cat."

The next morning, he woke up with Ally still against him. He rested his head on top of hers. He stroked her hair gently till she woke up an hour later. She looked up at him. "Austy? Are you really here or are you just in my dreams?" He smiled. "No sweet-heart. I'm real." She smiled hugging him tightly. He sighed happily. "You won't ever leave me right?" He asked. She shook her head. "Never. Not ever in my life." "I was hoping for that answer." He purred. She smiled up at him. She kissed his cheek. "Let's get sorted then we'll go and get some breakfast." He said. She nodded sitting up. He got up going into the bathroom. She lay back down on his side of the bed taking in his scent.

Austin came out after a bit. "Hey babe, you've got the real deal right here." He said chuckling. She blushed sitting up. She got up going to the bathroom. He kissed her cheek grabbing his jacket pulling it on. He then waited for her. She came out after a bit. He took her hand in his heading off downstairs to the dining areas. They sat down at the table and ordered breakfast for them both. Austin held her hand tighter. "I still can't believe you came and are staying." He said looking at her. She smiled. "I can't believe it either." She said. She leant on him gently resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there eating their breakfast and talking for about an hour.

Austin got up once he'd finished. He took Ally's arm in his heading to the elevator. He leant on the wall of it as Ally pressed the button for their floor. He held her around the waist. She rested her head against his chest. He smiled kissing the top of her head. He held her hand gently brushing his thumb over her fingers. "Ally. My little Ally." He whispered. She smiled. The elevator stopped and they walked out of it. They went back into his room. He lay down on the bed pulling her down to him. She cuddled up to him keeping her head on his shoulder. He kept his arm around her tightly. She smiled up at him sweetly. "What are we going to do today?" she asked. He shrugged. "Whatever you want baby." She cuddled into him happy she had him back.

She got up after a while. "I'm just gonna go down to the shops and get a few things." Austin nodded. "Be careful." She smiled heading out. He sighed softly lying down on the bed closing his eyes. He began to doze off slowly. He felt something hit him in the back causing him to fall off the bed. He got up carefully looking up. Archie stood on the other side of the bed smiling. "Guess who is back to kill you?" He hissed. "I thought the security had you!" Austin snapped. "They did. But I eliminated them too." Archie said. Austin growled going at him. He slammed into Archie who crashed into the door. Austin got up and punched Archie. Archie slipped out of the room running down the hallway and then down the flight of stairs leading to the lobby. Austin followed after him. They got to the bottom of the stairs. Archie turned hitting Austin into the counter. The motel staff backed away. Austin growled. "Can't you just leave us alone?!" He snapped. Archie laughed. "Now why would I do that hm?" Austin punched him in the face again. "Where's Ally?" Archie snapped hitting Austin multiple times in the face and chest. Austin staggered against the counter. He wiped the blood off his face. "I'll never let you get her!" Austin growled. Archie heard security heading down. "I'm not finished with you yet _Austin_ _Moon_!" He disappeared off. Austin slid down against the counter before everything went black.

Austin could hear someone calling his name frantically. "Austin! Austin wake up! Please! I need you. I love you! Please wake up!" He groaned softly opening his eyes slowly. Ally was peering over him with tears falling down her face. He gasped touching the side of her face. She held his hand before burring her face in him sobbing. "Alls I'm okay." He whispered. He glanced around the place seeing him back in his room. He sat up a bit. He felt Ally's hold on him tighten more. "Don't go!" She begged. "I'm not baby. I'm staying right here. I'm okay." She shook her head. "No! You're not okay. You got hurt!" He looking over towards the bathroom looking in the mirror. There was still some blood on his face. His body ached but he wasn't sure if that was because of the fight or because Ally was crying. He pulled her up to his face kissing her harshly. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close kissing him back. He pulled back wiping the tears away off her face. She got up pulling away from him. She grabbed a wet cloth coming back. She gently wiped the blood off his face worriedly. He smiled holding her hand against his face gently. He kissed her hand. "I love you Ally." She smiled slightly. "I love you too."

He lay back on the bed holding Ally against his chest. He rested his head on hers. Ally was shaking softly. He sat up keeping one arm under her. He brushed her hair out of her face gently. "Alls, I'm okay." He whispered. "What if I lose you?" He nuzzled her gently. "You won't. I'll make sure of it princess." She smiled hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're back with me." She whispered. He purred. "You have no idea who much I enjoy this." She kissed his cheek gently. "My Austy." He laughed softly. "Yeah. And no one else's." She smiled. He lay back down closing his eyes. He drifted off to sleep keeping her tightly wrapped in his arms and close against him. Ally stayed awake to watch him and make sure he was okay while he was resting and that nothing happened to him. She was still worried about him even if he did say he was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin woke up hours later. He felt the bed next to him feeling Ally gone. His eyes snapped open. "Ally?" he murmured. He sat up. "Ally!" He cried out. He jumped out of bed running out of his room and across the hall to Trish's. "Trish! Ally's gone!" he whined before running out to Dez's room with her behind him. They bolted into Dez's room. "Dez! Ally's gone." Dez looked up at Austin who had tears in his eyes. "Dude, she's fine." He said. Trish frowned. "Then where is she?" she asked. "Helping me out with a project." He said. He led them into a room where Ally was at the table. She turned looking up at the others. "Everything alright Dez?" she asked. "Yeah…except Austin's almost crying." He said. She got up. "Austin?" He bolted in grabbing her against him. "Oh God I thought I lost you." He whispered. She held him gently kissing his cheek. "Sorry Austy." He sighed softly resting his head on hers.

"Hey, we're gotta leave tonight remember. Still got the rest of the tour." Trish said. Austin nodded slowly holding Ally tighter. He sighed softly. Trish looked at him. "Austin? We have to pack….now." He looked at her. "Oh right. Sorry." He walked out pulling Ally off behind him. He went back into his room. The four friends began to pack their things up and took them down to the cab waiting in the street. Jimmy was waiting for them. "Good to see you're all packed up." He said. The guy in the cab packed their luggage into the back of the cab. Jimmy got in with the kids and they headed off for the airport.

They arrived at the airport. Jimmy and Trish checked their luggage on. The other three went to the private lounge to wait. Austin sat down with Ally next to him. He put his arm over her shoulder and she held his hand gently leaning on him. Dez sat down videoing the crowds in the airport. He turned facing Austin and Ally. "Hey you two! Smile!" Austin looked up and flashed a smile at the camera. Ally just looked at it blankly. Austin looked at her and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him. He started tickling her till she was laughing so much she fell off where she was sitting. She shrieked and grabbed Austin in hopes of stopping herself but it caught Austin off guard and it resulted with them both on the floor laughing. Dez laughed watching them both. "You do realize this is going up on the website live right?" He said. Ally and Austin looked at him. "Dez!" They both shouted. He stopped the recording. "Okay okay. I've stopped it." He said. Austin got up. He took Ally's hand pulling her up. He held her in his arms kissing her cheek.

Jimmy and Trish came into the lounge sitting down. Jimmy went into a room to make some calls. The four friends sat in the main area. "I'm starving." Austin whined after a couple of minutes. "When aren't you?" Trish asked smiling. He shrugged. Trish put in an order to the café in the airport. "They'll be by in a few minutes." She said. He nodded. He started tapping "What We're About" on the wall next to him. Dez pulled out his camera recording it while he started singing the words softly. Ally and Trish watched him smiling. "He does this a lot while we're waiting for flights." Trish whispered and Ally nodded.

Austin stopped after a while. He sat back down cuddling up to Ally. "My baby." He whispered. "Hey! I know I'm small but I'm not a baby!" she teased. Austin smirked holding her tighter. She leant on him more. "I love you Ally." He whispered. "I love you too." She answered. He stroked her hair gently. "You won't ever leave me will you?" She asked. He smiled. "Of course I won't. What kind of question is that?" She shrugged. "Just worried I would lose you." He kissed the top of her head. "You're the only girl I'll ever love." She sighed happily closing her eyes. She fell asleep on Austin a few minutes later. He watched over her as she slept for a while before he fell asleep keeping her in his hold tightly.

Hours passed before Trish woke the two of them up. "Hey! Wake up sleeping beauties!" Austin groaned in protest sitting up off Ally. He looked at Trish. "The plane's here." She said. Ally yawned getting up. "Alright. Let's move out." Jimmy said walking out. They followed him out to the plane. They were allowed on before anyone else was. Jimmy sat at the front with his bag next to him. Trish and Dez sat down followed by Austin and Ally. Once the rest of the plane was loaded it took off. Austin watched out the window stroking Ally's hair. Trish looked at them. She knew he was worried about everything that had been happening. "Hey Austin." She said. He looked at her. "Don't worry. I've organized double the security for the concerts." He smiled. "Thanks Trish." He looked down to see Ally already asleep on him. He smiled looking back outside.

They landed at their destination and unloaded their gear. Austin went off to get something to eat. The others sat outside the airport waiting for him to get back. Security started to fill the area. Trish looked up. "I wonder what they're all here for." She said. Jimmy got up going over to one of the security officers. "Is something the matter here?" He asked. "Yes. There's been an attack on the second floor." He said. The three friend looked up at each other. Jimmy went off to see for himself. The teens followed after him. They headed up the stairs to the second floor. There were security guys all over the area.

Ally looked around the place. She stopped seeing a familiar shape on the ground. She recognized it as Austin. He had blood on his face and clothes. There was even some blood on the ground and wall. She gasped running over towards him. A security guy stopped her. "Sorry ma'am. You can't go near the area." He said. "But I need to see him!" She sobbed. Trish went over holding her gently. "Ally calm down." She said keeping herself calm. Jimmy went over talking to the guy and convinced him to let them see Austin. Ally ran over to him. She knelt down next to him pulling him into her lap. She buried her face in him crying. "Austin….don't leave me please. I need you here." She whispered. Trish and Dez went over to her and sat down next to her both crying. They held her and Austin tightly. The ambulance was called and they took Austin off to the hospital. Jimmy got a cab with the kids up to the hospital. "I'll take you up to the hospital and you can wait with Austin. I'll then go to the motel and get things sorted. We're gonna have to cancel the rest of the tour." He said. "Alright." Trish said softly holding Ally tightly. Dez sighed leaning on Ally's back gently.


	5. Chapter 5

The cab stopped outside the hospital. The kids got out and ran inside. The cab then headed off to the hotel with Jimmy. Trish went over to the receptionist and was talking to her for a bit. Ally and Dez sat down. Ally stared at the floor. Trish came over a minute later to the other two. "Alright, Austin's in and being checked over. She said that the doctors don't think there's anything major with it but they're just double checking." They both nodded. The three of them sat in the waiting room in complete silence. Ally couldn't remember the last time any of them had been so quiet. Then again, nothing like this had ever happened to them before.

After a while, a nurse came out to the three of them. "Are you Austin Moon's friends?" she asked. "Yes. I'm his manager, she's his songwriter and he's his best friend." Trish said. "Well I can take you in to see him if you'd like." She said. They all nodded getting up. She took them off to a room opening the door. Austin looked up. "Guys! You came!" Trish was in first and gave him a hug. Dez ran over hugging them both. "We're so happy you're okay!" Ally stood in the door way staring at him. She still couldn't believe that after what he'd looked like he was even still alive. "Austin?" She whispered. He looked up from the other two at her. He smiled. "Ally!" He snatched her close to him. She buried her face in his jacket which was still covered in blood. He made her look up at him. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh Ally." He wiped them away. "I'm okay. It's just a few cuts, grazes, and bruises." She fixed her eyes on him. "What happened?!" she sobbed. "Someone was there. They got out before security came again. I have no idea who it was but it wasn't Archie this time." He murmured. She whined softly burring her face in him again. "Alls, I'll be fine. Honest." She looked up at him. He held her tighter to reassure her more. She stood up on her tiptoes. He pressed his lips to hers holding her closer.

He pulled away from her after a few minutes. She run her hand over his cheek gently. "My Austy." She whispered. He purred holding her hand against his face gently. He sat down on the chair against the wall. He sat Ally in his lap holding her tightly. "By the way Austin, Jimmy's going to cancel the rest of the tour." Trish said. Austin nodded. "As much as I was looking forward to it, there's no way I could keep going right now." Ally leant on him more stroking his hair gently. He looked at her watching her closely. The doctor came back in. "Alright. Let's get this cut fixed up." He said. Ally looked at Austin confused. He got up putting Ally in the chair. He pulled his shirt off. There was a cut along his back that was quite deep. Ally gasped. "You said that you were fine!" she whimpered. "I am Alls. As soon as this is done." He lay down. "Doesn't it hurt?" Dez asked looking at it. "We already sedated around the cut so he won't feel anything." The doctor said. They nodded. The doctor sat down and began to stich up the cut.

He finished up after a few minutes. Austin sat up carefully. He looked at Ally who was looking very worried. "C'mere Ally-cat." She went over to him. He held her tightly. "Don't worry Ally. Let's just get back to the motel." She nodded. He got up thanking the doctor before heading out with his friends. They then got a cab to the motel where Jimmy had booked them into.

They got out at the motel. They walked through the revolving doors. Jimmy was downstairs waiting for them. He looked up at them. "Oh good. You're back." He said. They nodded. He gave them the two keys to their rooms. They headed upstairs to the room. Austin unlocked the door walking it. There were two bed in each room. "Alright. Dez and I will have one room." Trish said pushing Dez out. "That leave you two alone to have some time together." She added. Austin smiled nodding. "Thanks Trish." She walked out with Dez to the other room. Austin shut the door locking it. He sat down on the bed. He looked at Ally. "You know, you worry too much." He said softly. She just looked at him. He swore she was about to cry again. "Oh baby." She ran into his arms holding him tightly. "I thought I lost you." She whispered burring her face in his neck. He stroked her hair gently. He moved back against the headboard keeping her close. She sighed softly looking up at him. He kissed her nose gently.

Ally opened her eyes. She looked at her phone seeing they'd fallen asleep and had been for the past three hours. She cuddled back up against Austin. Austin held her tighter as she cuddled up to him. "My Austy." She whispered. He just smiled kissing her cheek. "Don't you worry about a thing my princess. Austin's not letting anything happen to you." She nodded. "I know you won't Austin. Just like I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled looking down at her. "My sweet little angel." He whispered. "Aww." He laughed softly resting his head on hers turning on the tv finding a channel that they could watch. She stayed close to Austin. She was still worried about him and what had happened but she tried not to think about it.

After about an hour there was a knock at the door. "It's open." Austin said looking up. Trish came in with Dez and some food. "Thought you two might be hungry." Austin and Ally both smiled sitting up properly. "I'm gonna miss touring around for concerts. I was looking forward to seeing around the place." Trish said. "Well, at least we can look around here without having to rush around. We could visit a few places before we go home too." Austin said. "Just spend some quality time together. Just the four of us." Dez grinned. "That sounds like fun. We can go check out all the fun places. Maybe even see some cool movies!" Trish nodded. "Maybe go to the odd convention or two. Watch the Zaliens movies!" Austin nodded. "Sounds great. Let's do it. It'll be fun." Ally just looked at the three of them. "I don't think Ally's keen on this Austin." Dez said looking at her. Austin turned to her. "C'mon Alls. It'll be fun." He said holding her around the waist. "But what about Archie? And what if that attack that happened to you, happens again?" she asked. "We'll make sure no one gets us." He said. She sighed leaning on him. "And don't worry. I'll make sure we do somethings you like as well." He kissed her cheek. "And if you come, I'll buy you some new books that you want and take you to see a movie that you want to see." She looked at him and he smiled. "You'd do that for me?" She asked. "I'd do anything to make you happy." She smiled hugging him tightly. "Alright. We'll do it." He smiled. "But we be careful about it right!" He chuckled and nodded. "Of course." She sighed happily leaning on him. He held her tightly. The three of them sat there eating, talking and watching tv for the rest of the day enjoying their time together without having to rush around for a concert.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next month, the kids travelled around the place checking out all the places they wanted to go and see. They then headed back home for Miami. They landed at the airport where Austin's parents were waiting. He walked off the plane only to have Mimi run over hugging him. "Oh my poor baby!" She nuzzled his face gently. "Don't worry. Momma will make sure you're okay." Austin looked at her hugging her slightly. "Uh…thanks?" Ally, Trish, and Dez giggled watching them. Mike walked over to them. "Dear, maybe we should get the kids back to their homes." He suggested. She nodded keeping one arm around Austin. "Mom I'm fine, really." Austin said. She shook her head. "No. I'm staying with you till I'm convinced you're okay." She said walking out. She got the kids into their car before getting in. Mike got in driving off.

They dropped Trish and Dez off at each of their homes. They stopped outside of Ally's apartment. Austin looked at his parents. "I'm gonna stay with Alls." He said. Mimi shook her head. "No. You're coming home." Austin frowned crossing his arms. "Mom. I'm not a little kid." Mimi still refused. Mike looked back at Austin. "Go with her." He said. Austin smiled pulling his bags out of the car. Mimi looked at Mike. "Just let him be. He'll be happier here and if we took him home, there'd just be arguments. He'll come home when he wants to come home." He said. She sighed nodding. "Thanks dad. Love you both and see you later." Austin said closing the door. Mike drove off. Austin turned to Ally and smiled. "Let's get inside and unpacked." She nods going into the building.

She unpacked her gear walking out of her room and into the lounge where Austin was watching the tv. She sat down next to him. She lay down on his lap. "You know, you could've gone back with your parents." She said. "I know. But I wanted to be here and make sure you're okay." She looked up at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back hugging him. "I'm hungry." He said after a minute getting up. He went into the kitchen making up some pancake mixture. Ally watched him closely. "Are pancakes the only thing you eat when you're at home?" He smiled. "Basically." She shook her head. "Can I help it if I love my pancakes?" He said smiling. "Well, as long as you don't get your kids addicted to those like you are." She teased. He glanced over at her. "I'm sure you'll be able to keep our kids under control. I won't be that bad an influence." Ally looked at him. "Our kids?" He smiled at her walking over. "I did say I wasn't going to leave you ever, so who's kids did you think they'd be?" He kissed her gently. She smiled hugging him. "You're sweet." He nods. "That's from all the pancakes I eat!" She laughed as he went back into the kitchen. He came out with the pancakes sitting on the couch with her again.

Austin woke up at the sound of knocking on the door. He got up going over. He opened the door to see Trish and Dez. "Oh hey you two." He said. "Hey. Thought we might come over. We were bored." Trish said walking in. He nods. "That's fine." Dez went in sitting down. Austin closed the door. Ally was still asleep on the couch. Austin smiled going over. He leant over the back of the couch. "Hey Alls." He said softly. She stirred looking up at him half asleep. "Time to get up baby. Trish and Dez are here." She yawned sitting up. He jumped over the back of the couch and she lay down on his lap. Trish looked at them. "Archie's been caught and is up at the police station." Trish said. They looked at her. "They want you to go up to the station Ally tomorrow." She nodded. "Alright." Austin growled softly. "You're not going there. You'll be hurt!" She looked at him. "He's been caught Austin. I'll be alright." she said looking up at him. He sighed holding her tightly. "I don't want to lose you. Especially not to him." He whispered. She smiled hugging him back. "Don't worry buddy. We'll go up with her and make sure nothing happens." Dez said. Trish nodded. "Yeah. They said we could go up there. They just need to talk to Ally." Austin nodded keeping his hold on her.

Trish went into the kitchen pulling somethings out of the fridge. "You guys want some milkshakes?" she called. "Sounds good." Ally said. "Okay." Trish said as she started preparing them. She made up four of them taking them out to the lounge. Ally sat up taking hers. Trish sat down looking at her. "Have you been sleeping properly?" she asked. Ally frowned. "What?" she asked. "It's just you seem really tied and I'm worried." Ally nodded. "I wasn't sleeping right when Austin wasn't home and I haven't slept right with all the Archie stuff." Trish held her hand gently. "Don't worry. I'll make sure one way or another he is put away for good." Ally smiled holding her friends hand tighter. Austin leant on Ally's back hugging her. Dez decided to join in. "Group hug!" he shouted running over. Ally laughed softly. "Alright. Let's watch a movie." Trish decided moving out from under Dez who was squishing her. She pulled out a disk putting it in. She sat back down playing it.

They finished the movie late that afternoon. Trish and Dez decided to head back to their homes. Austin looked over at Ally. She glanced over at him. "What?" she asked. He smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking." He said. She just tilted her head. He leant over kissing her harshly. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her down so her back was against the couch. He pulled away after a bit short of breath. He rested his head on hers. "You'll be careful about tomorrow right? I mean I'm not going to be with you when they see you." He whispered. She touched his cheek. "Of course I'll be careful." He sighed softly. "Austin, you'll be right there. You'll know if something goes wrong." He nodded slowly. "I know. But I still don't want to lose you." She kissed his cheek. "I know." She hugged him tightly. He ran his hands down her sides softly. He locked eyes with her before smiling at her. He got up pulling her into his arms. He took her off to the bedroom closing the door. He kissed her again. Neither of them had much sleep last night but Ally didn't mind.

Up at the station, Archie didn't really care if he was there or not. He sat on the bed in his cell. He pulled out a picture of Ally from his pocket. "Shame you'll never be seen again after tomorrow. Oh well. What has to be done has to be done." He smiled to himself. "And just maybe, I won't have to worry about getting rid of that Austin kid. I take you, I take his very reason for being." He sniggered softly. "Ah, tomorrow will be a glorious day…..for me anyway." He lay down tearing the picture of Ally in half. He dropped it on the floor before pulling out a hidden lighter and burning it. "Tomorrow is your final day. I'll be counting the hours."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day arrived and Ally headed up to the station with Austin, Trish, Dez, and Lester in tow. She walked into the office and a lady looked up at her. "Hi. I'm Ally Dawson. I was told I needed to come up here today." She said. "Of course. Just have a seat and I'll be back in a minute." the officer said. Ally nodded sitting down with the others. Austin held her hand tightly. "Now remember, if there's a problem or you just want to leave, just tell them so. And if they say no, just walk out and tell me. I'll sort them out." He whispered kissing the top of her head. Ally nodded leaning on him. "You don't have to worry about me so much." She said softly. Austin smiled. "I'll worry as much as I want about you." She sighed leaning on him. Lester sat on the other side of her holding her hand. He hated this as much as she did and was as worried as Austin was about all this. He squeezed her hand gently. Ally looked at him. "I'll be alright dad." She said softly trying to reassure him. Deep down she hoped she was right and had a feeling she was reassuring herself as well as her father and friends.

The lady came back out sitting down at her desk. A man came out behind her going over to them. "Miss. Dawson. I'm Officer Werner, but you can just call me Kanji." He greeted. Ally smiled at him. "Would you mind coming with me. We just need to have a talk." She let go of her dad's hand pulling away from Austin. Kanji opened the door to an officer for her. She went inside and he followed behind her closing the door.

He pulled out a chair at the desk for her. She sat down and he sat down across from her. "Alright. We've got Archie Dawson. Now he's your cousin, correct?" Ally nodded. "Okay. Now we've had him here before. He managed to get out and I have to admit, he's a tricky person to keep in prison but we won't be letting him go anywhere. I can promise you that." Ally smiled. "Thank you." He looked at some papers in front of him. "Now Austin was attacked at an airport, correct?" he asked. She nodded again. "Yes. We thought it might've been him but he didn't recognize them as Archie." She said. Kanji nodded. "Probably because that time wasn't him. The officers there managed to find them. Apparently it's a friend of Archie's. He was on the run and was shot dead when he started to fire at them." He said. Ally nodded leaning back in the chair. "Now this might be a bit hard for you to answer and you can take all the time you need to answer this." Ally looked at him worried. "Has Archie hurt you or threatened to hurt you before this time?" He asked. Ally didn't say anything and just looked down at her feet. Kanji nodded in understanding. "Would you mind filling me in basically what happened?" She held her arms taking a sharp breath.

"He wasn't always like that." She whispered. She smiled slightly. "He was my best friend and cousin. We were inseparable. We did everything together." She looked back at her feet. "I used to spend my summers with them. Me and my dad would go see them every summer during the holidays. We loved being with them and they loved seeing us. We still see my aunt and uncle. Not as often as we used to but we do see them and we talk on the phone sometime." Kanji nodded listening to her while making a few notes. "Archie is the only child they had when we went to see them. They adopted a child some years later. The three of us got on like a house on fire." She frowned slightly keeping the tears back. "Anyway, a series of events happened on trip and there was a major accident. We were both in our teens. I was about 10 and he was 12 or 13. Archie and I were injured. We had some broken bones and stuff. It healed up alright. Some of it didn't though." Kanji looked up at her. "What do you mean, some of it didn't?" he asked. "Well, I went into a coma for about two months. I was lucky I came out of it. Archie had some brain damage due to the accident. I still don't remember all the details of the accident." Kanji nodded. "When we got out of hospital, Archie got me away from the family. He had changed a lot because of it. He knew I'd tell our parents what had happened before the accident. He told me not to tell them. He attacked me until I promised. He forced me to lie about it so he wouldn't get the blame for doing something stupid." She broke into tears. "The rest of the trip was a nightmare. He was constantly following me. Threatening me! Even to this day neither of our parents know what happened! I never wanted to see him again! After that trip, Archie disappeared. We saw them once or twice again. I never heard from him and then he just showed up again! He probably thinks I've told someone!"

Kanji got up. "Would you like one of your friends in here?" He asked softly giving her a glass of water. She nodded. "I want Austin. I can't face my dad right now." She whispered. He nodded going out of the room. Ally took a sip from the glass. She frowned. _Funny. This water has a strange taste to it._ The three friends and Lester looked up at him as he walked out. "Austin, she would like you to go in." Austin got up going over. "Take your time. Just call when she's ready." He said. Austin nodded going in. He closed the door gently. He looked over at Ally seeing her crying. "Ally?" he rushed over to her. She got up hugging him tightly. He leant on the wall rubbing her back gently in circles. "Shh. It's okay. Whatever's wrong, we're right here for you. Especially me. I promise. I won't leave your side. Not ever." She whined softly burring her face in his jacket. He slid down the wall sitting in the corner. He held her tighter. "It's okay Alls. We'll get through this." He kissed her cheek gently. She looked up at him. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "I don't want to do this myself Austin." She whispered. He smiled slightly. "You won't do anything by yourself. I'll be right by your side every step of the way. I'll walk whatever you walk. I'll carry you if I have to. But I will never let you do anything yourself."

She sniffed smiling at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Really. We need each other to much. Besides, I can't let you do this yourself. You need me too much." Ally swatted him playfully. "You're a pain." She murmured. "I know but you wouldn't want me any other way." He said smirking. "Don't bet on it. I like my boys to be caring and loving. Not a pain and don't have an ego the size of my bedroom." Austin eyed her closely before kissing her harshly. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back resting his head against hers. "I love you Ally Dawson." Ally hugged him tighter. "I love you too Austin Moon." He smiled resting his head on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the visit at the station, Austin made sure it went quickly. He never left Ally's side once. When they went home later on, Ally hadn't been feeling well. Austin stayed by her keeping a watch on her. He didn't really want anything to happen to her now. He just let her rest for the rest of the day while he did the jobs around the house that day. He then went and spent the remainder of his day with Ally.

The next morning Austin and Ally were both back at her apartment. Austin walked into the bedroom with a tray with a plate of pancakes. He sat back down on the bed putting it down. He leant over. "Hey Ally." He whispered. She groaned softly. "Breakfast time." He said kissing her cheek. She looked up at him. "Alright. Give me a minute." He nodded. "You look worse than yesterday." He said. "Did you eat something bad?" She shook her head. "Maybe it was the water. I had some at the station and it tasted weird." He frowned. "We better keep a close eye on you." She went into the bathroom closing the door. He placed a few pancakes on their plates and put some syrup over them. Ally came back out sitting down next to him. She smiled hugging him gently. "This looks nice." She said. "Anything for my Ally-cat." She kissed his cheek. The two of them ate their breakfast and then changed into their clothes going downstairs.

Austin sat on the couch. He put his feet up on the couch pulling out his laptop. Ally went over after half an hour sitting on the armrest. "So, what do you want to do today?" She asked. Austin was silent for a few minutes. "I don't care. Anything's good." She looked outside. "How about a beach picnic?" She asked. "Spend the day relaxing." Austin nodded still looking at his laptop screen. "Okay." She sighed getting up. She went into the kitchen pulling out somethings she'd need to make the picnic. Her phone started to ring. She answered it outing it on speaker. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Ally. It's Trish." Ally smiled. "Hey Trish. Is something the matter?" Trish laughed slightly. "No! I just called up to check on my best friend. See if she's okay now." Ally leant on the bench. "Yeah….I'm fine." Trish frowned. "No you're not. What's wrong?" she asked. "Well, I'm fine about everything from yesterday. It's just, Austin seems a bit distant. He's been on his laptop and I asked what he wanted to do today and he seemed too busy to even think of an answer. I don't know if something's wrong or not." Ally said. She looked out the window at the birds flying around. "Don't worry Ally. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just preoccupied." Trish said. Ally nodded. "I hope he's okay. I don't want anything to be wrong." She said softly. "I've gotta go Ally. Talk later." Trish said. The two of them hung up.

Austin was standing at the kitchen and had been for a while. He walked up behind Ally wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm perfectly fine Ally-cat." He whispered kissing her cheek. She gasped looking at him. "How long have you been there?" she asked. "Long enough to have heard the conversation." She looked down at the ground. He made her look at him. "Stop worrying about me. I'm just…working on something. For you." Ally looked at him closely. He smiled at her. She hugged him tightly. "As long as you're okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I promise I'm fine." She nodded leaning on him. "We're still right to go on the picnic?" He smiled. "Yep. We can still go." He said letting her go. She went back to packing the food into the basket. He went back into the lounge.

The two of them headed out after a while and went towards the beach. They got down there and found a quiet area. Austin lay out a mat putting the basket down on it. He kicked his shoes off pulling his shirt off. "I'm going swimming." He said. Ally nodded watching him. He cracked a grin kissing her cheek. "Like what you see hm?" She blushed. Austin chuckled walking off. Ally sat down on the mat pulling out her book from her. She still hadn't been feeling well. She felt worse than that morning.

Austin came out of the water after an hour. Ally was passed out on the mat. He sat next to her. "Ally?" he whispered. "Ally?" She still didn't answer. He felt her forehead. She had a high temperature. He packed up their things. He lifted her up taking them back to the apartments. He lay her in their bed calling the doctor. He sat down next to her holding her close to him. The doctor arrived coming up to the room. "She wasn't feeling well yesterday and it was worse thismorning. She said that some water she drank yesterday tasted weird but we weren't sure if that's why she's not well." The lady nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can do for her." He nodded. She began doing some checks on Ally carefully. Austin watched Ally closely. The last thing he needed was to lose her after everything that had happened. The doctor finished after a while injecting some medicine into her. Austin looked at the lady. "Is it anything serious?" he asked. "It would've been if you hadn't called. There was something in the water which was making her sick. I've given her the medicine to help her recover. It should start to work after about half an hour." She said. Austin nodded. "Thank you." She smiled. "No problem. If anything else comes up, call me." He nodded. She left them be. Austin lay down next to Ally holding her tightly.

After half an hour, Ally began to show signs of improvement. Her temperature was going down and she was starting to wake up. He stayed with her the whole time. She opened her eyes slowly looking at him. "Austin?" He smiled. "Hey Alls." She cuddled into him. "What happened?" She asked. "There was something in the water you drank yesterday and it was making you get really sick. When I came back over to you, you'd passed out." She sighed softly. "What's the betting Archie had something to do with that." Austin kissed the top of her head. "You're right. I called the station and told them and they found out he'd done it when he was brought in. It was basically a final attempt to get rid of you." She sighed softly looking up at him. "I'm hungry." She said. He smiled. "Let's finish our picnic lunch in here." She nodded. He went out getting the basket. He put the food on the bed sitting back down.

Later that evening Austin took Ally off to the city for dinner. He sat down at the table with her. "I thought you could do with something nice for a change." He said softly. "This is what you were doing on the laptop then?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to find the best place to go. I had to. You deserve it." She smiled at him. "You're really sweet Austin." He held her hand gently. "And that's not even the best part of the night." She looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean?" He smiled. "You'll see my little angel." The two of them ordered their meals and sat there talking while they ate them. Ally could sense he was nervous about something but she wasn't sure what about so she kept him busy talking and it did work. The waiter brought out their deserts and they ate them.

Once they'd finished, Ally was about to get up to leave. Austin stopped her. "Wait a minute." He said. She looked at him. Another waiter came out and over to their table. Austin got up going over to Ally's side. He held her hand gently looking at her. "Ally, I have been dying to do this for so long. I just never knew how to do it and I was scared I'd lose you. But you're still here and you're still with me. I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I can't imagine my life or career without you. You're my other half. You make me complete. I'm not myself without you. Ask anyone and they'd tell you. You're the only girl I have ever loved this much and the only one I will love this much." He looked at the waiter who handed him a small black box. Austin opened it looking at Ally. She stared at the ring in the box and then him. "Marry me Ally." He practically begged the last part. Ally covered her mouth staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" He snatched her into a hug. The entire restaurant erupted into cheers. He slid the ring on her finger. "I love you soon-to-be Mrs. Moon." She smiled. "I love you too." She whispered kissing him. He kissed her back holding her tightly. He smiled down at her.

 **This is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to sicklscaler for all the positive reviews on my story! Really appreciated it! I will be back with more Austin and Ally stories. Thanks again!**


End file.
